Axy 'Churol
''"He's a beast in battle. Get too close and he'll throw you around like you were a grunt!" - ''Unnamed insurrectionist soldier when being hunted in a forest. Basic information Axy is a Special Operations sangheili. He is an elite warrior and usually takes on dangerous or risky missions by himself or with a team he is assigned to. He is known to "hunt" enemies somtimes. Blocking their comms, sabotaging escape routes, giving headstarts, taking enemies out one by one. For that he is not much respected by all UNSC allies. As he is seen as a barbarian, an animal, and so on. On his freetime he can relax and get into a softer mood, but during missions he tolerate no fooling around. He shows huge respect for his superiors and allies. Biography Childhood As a child, he was raised as most sangheili. But when he started practicing combat and strategy adults saw his potential and let him at teenage years join a special military school where very few people were let into. And even fewer graduated from. Early military career 2549 after been serving lesser roles in the military of the covenant he joined the Special Operations branch and fought on the Siege of Paris IV and later took parts in operations on Fall of Arcadia. Presence on Trost September 5, 2559 Axy 'Churol arrives at Trost. There he is later taking parts of defending Trost against enemies like the insurrection and the covenant remnant. While there he fights many battles while and learns to for the first time to spend time and to get to know humans. Suprised by how wrong his previous views on humanity was before the Schism he became more willing to work and fight alongside humans. While living on Trost he grew respect for humanity and their military. He also learns how to operate some human technology. But though he changed views on humanity he didn't change his views on war and the value of life. He continued his hunting and battle rituals most would call barbaric as before, just not on UNSC. Though this made difficulties for him to gain respect back from humans. Though he had gotten to know a good number of people who could see past that. Trivia * Though he may look more of a marksman at first sight Axy is a brutal and strong enemy during close up engagements. He likes to use his full strength when close up and ignores fighting tactics when unneeded. * After serving in the military a while he got to know that his real father was Maan 'Churol. Though they don't have a strong bond. * Axy might not look like the loving type he cares deeply for his mother and is jelous over his two brothers who in his eyes seemed to be loved more by their mother, Dema 'Churol. * Explained by above, he is stationed on his mothers ship for the reason of spending as much time with her as possible, though let down as she don't show any love to him when on the ship for professional reasons. * He is usually lying about his views on humanity before the Schism when asked. He said he always doubted the Prophets and had respect for all humans he had to kill. But that is of course false. * He is the tallest of his family. * Is nicknamed ''"The Hunter" ''by some humans, more of the insurrection than UNSC.